Are You Gonna Stay the Night
by Arvas
Summary: Stiles wants Derek stay the night. Based off song of the same name by Zedd ft. Hayley Williams. Basically just a big fluff ball. Very short.


**So I'm having some writer's block on my other story (Rain, Research, and Warmth) and this popped into my head. It's inspired by the song "Stay the Night" by Zedd ft. Hayley Williams. If you haven't heard it I highly recommend doing so before/while reading this. I tried find and fix my mistakes but I may have missed a few. Sorry.  
**

* * *

"Are you gonna stay the night?" Derek looked back at the teen lying naked in bed. He had a smile on his face but it only masked his uneasiness. His hands were nervously picking at a loose string in the bed spread. The silence between them was deafening and the tension could've been sliced off and spread on toast.

Stiles' golden brown eyes scanned the alpha looking for an answer. When he couldn't find one he sighed and turned over to face the wall. Derek looked at the boy lovingly. He wanted to stay with Stiles but he was still unsure what their relationship was and he really didn't want to complicate things even more. Stiles shifted in bed still facing the wall.

"It's not like we're married if you sleep over you know." Stiles was trying to ease the tension between them but was failing miserably. Derek smiled at his intentions and moved away from the window where he'd been standing. Ever since they had started their little affair Derek had started opening up more and being less of a "sourwolf" as Stiles put.

Derek was standing at the edge of the bed now, staring down at the teen curled up in the blankets. He thought back to a few months ago when all this had started. Derek needed a place to crash while the Alphas were looking for him so he did what he usually does when faced with that type of situation. Broke into the Stilinski house and crashed in Stiles' bed.

The werewolf smiled remembering how shocked the boy was seeing him after everyone thought he was dead. Then he did something unexpected. Instead of yelling at Derek to get out like he thought the teen would he ran up and hugged Derek tightly. The alpha remembered how he tensed then relaxed into the hug.

That was the first night they had sex. Derek had left that nigh after Stiles had fallen asleep. Ever since then they had been hooking up on a semi regular basis. They didn't just have sex. Sometimes they would just talk, unwind, Stiles even managed to get Derek to watch a movie with him. They both enjoyed their time together but every time Derek would leave he knew Stiles would be left saddened that the Alpha didn't stay.

Stiles asked him about it once. Derek avoided the question by planting a kiss on the boys lips. That led to them having sex...again. When they had finished Stiles had pouted about it for a week. All he wanted was for the werewolf to sleep with him. Was that too much to ask for?

Derek thought about it. "No," he thought "it's not." Finally ready to define their relationship he sat on the bed. This was a big step for Derek, he was finally ready to admit his feelings for the boy were more than just sexual. He loved Stiles and he wanted to be with him.

Stiles turned when he felt the bed shift. He was looking at Derek's back rising steadily with every breath. The teen sat up and wrapped his arms around the older boys shoulders. He rested his chin on Derek's shoulder and knew he'd gotten his answer. But he had to be sure.

"So are you gonna stay the night?" Derek's smile grew wide. He turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Boyfriend," he thought "I like the sound of that."

He cupped the younger boys face and placed a kiss on his lips. It was only a small one but it took Stiles' breath away. He could feel the emotion behind it and he smiled, licking his lips.

"Yeah," Derek said laying down with Stiles wrapped in his arms, "I'm gonna stay the night."

Stiles was grinning like the Cheshire cat. He stared into the alpha's beautiful emerald eyes and he knew. He knew that Derek was defining their relationship. They belonged together and this just sealed the deal.

The two layed in bed, kissing occasionally, but never more than a small peck. The didn't have sex that night, there would be tine for that layer. At the moment they wanted only to be with each other. Peacefully wrapped in each other's arms, the love they shared now their's to explore. They both smiled lovingly at the other before drifting into a loving sleep in a lover's embrace.

And in that moment their love was infinite.

**Well, what'd you think? I wasn't sure about that last line. It's a paraphrase of a quote from one of my favorite books/movies. Should I take it out? Let me know what you think. **


End file.
